Psycho
Sergeant Michael "Psycho" Sykes is a former British SAS operative. He has since joined the U.S. Army Delta Force and is the third-ranking member of Raptor Team, behind Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes , and Lieutenant Jake "Nomad" Dunn . Psycho tends to use particularly British profanity and has the SAS insignia tattoo on the back of his head. However, it is only seen on Crysis's last level, the only time at which Sykes takes off his helmet. Before joining the Raptor Team, Psycho was in the SAS for a couple of years and was selected to join the Raptor Team after his actions as an SAS operative. In Crysis, at the start of the game, he comes along with the Raptor Team, makes his jump out of the plane and presumably lands close to Prophet. He is seen in-game during the investigation of a frozen boat along with the rest of the team and helps Nomad until the mission at the harbor is over. After that he's ordered to follow another marine company (Alpha Company). At the end of the game, he pilots a VTOL carrying Nomad and Helena Rosenthal on a course back to the Lingshan Islands in response to a transmission from Prophet. In Crysis Warhead, Psycho is the protagonist and main character in the game. His journey starts when the cruiser in Hongzoo Harbor is destroyed by US air strikes. He joins the Alpha Company, jumps into a convoy and defends it until it is destroyed. Afterwards he and the rest of the company enter a VTOL and fly out to another part of the island. The VTOL is shot down, forcing Alpha Company and Psycho to find a safe checkpoint. Psycho encounters a helicopter with a container after an EMP explosion that knocks him out. After awakening, Psycho fights his way through a beach, hotel and helps his friend Sean O'Neill and some marines in his path. Later he attacks another harbor controlled by the KPA, but is captured and tortured by a high-ranking KPA commander, Colonel Lee, who's also wearing a Nanosuit. The submarine they are on board freezes later, inside the Ice Sphere, and Psycho pursues Lee (and the container) with a hovercraft. After a long pursuit, Psycho loses Lee. He moves on to find Eagle Team and they fight their way against the Ceph to the Pacific Shore Mine. When they reach the mine, Psycho departs from the team and fights his way through the mine. When he finally reaches the exit, he catches a train that is carrying the container. After a short ride on the train, he reaches a bridge of Ang River and tries to call O'Neill to extract the container at the bridge where it is blocked, but O'Neill does not respond and Psycho is interrupted by Colonel Lee and his men. Lee commands his men to drop the engineer, but Psycho is able to grab the engineer. However, the engineer begs Psycho to drop him so he can detonate the bridge and stop Lee, which Psycho follows. But Psycho fails and has to invade the airfield to capture the container. Psycho fights against both KPA, Ceph aliens, and a modified Hunter until he secures the airfield and extracts the container along with O'Neill back to the USS Constitution. In Crysis 3, Psycho is a member of an underground resistance in New York, and is friends with Claire, commander of New York's underground resistance. He cooperated with Prophet and other Nanosuit users in many missions before the events of Crysis 3 (but after Crysis 2), hunting Ceph locations where Prophet believed the Alpha Ceph to be. It is revealed that he was "skinned" out of his nanosuit by CELL which was interested in researching it, as Karl Rasch erased all data related to the nanosuits before leaving the company, other nanosuit users where also skinned, and only one functional nanosuit remained, the one Prophet uses. (From Crysis Wiki) Battle vs. Carolina (by Goddess fo Despair) Carolina walks into the brief room and the director says “We have reports that a man by the name of Michael Sykes has been stealing some of our a.i. Your mission is to recover the a.i. and kill Sykes. All other freelancers are currently deployed so you will have this mission solo; can I count on you to take care of it Carolina?” Carolina responded with a simple “Yes sir” and went for a drop pod. Her pod crashed into the ceiling of the building were Michael had been storing the a.i. he glanced up and lifted his SCAR at the pod. Then the pod door fell and Carolina jumped out. Carolina said “Hello there.” Sykes fired at Carolina who dived to the left and sprayed at Sykes with her plasma rifle. Sykes had his suit’s armor activated and easily recovered from the plasma and managed to shoot the plasma rifle from her hand. Sykes then disabled his suits armor and activated his invisibility. Carolina drew her pistol and looked to see no sign of her opponent. She then glanced at her motion tracker and turned with her right hand in a fist and punched Sykes in the chest then through him at a nearby crate. She raised her magnum and fired 2 rounds into his armor and he then used his speed function to run out of Carolina’s sight. Sykes stopped behind some crates to catch his breath and let his suit recharge energy. Then he heard Carolina’s footsteps, which he drew his pistol and fired blindly from cover hoping to get some hits on her. Carolina used her camouflage to blend in with the wall as Sykes began to search for her. He then activated his nano vision and noticed a reflection of light from the wall he immediately disabled nano vision and fired at the wall and disabled Carolina’s shields, but before being able to kill her she threw her empty magnum at Sykes and hit his hand causing him to drop the pistol. Carolina used her speed unit and rushed Sykes who used his speed mode and as the two were inches away he swapped to strength mode but Carolina had expected that and used one hand to grab Sykes throat and as the Sykes punch hit Carolina she managed to cause him to lose his balance and fall on top of her. Sykes then punched Carolina 4 times stood up and threw her into a crate. Carolina charged him once more and kicked him in his balls. Sykes roared in pain as Carolina then threw him into the wall walked over to him and picked up her magnum she threw reloaded it and said “Don’t f*ck with project freelancer. “ She shot the entire magazine into his head then began to search the building for the a.i. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Alien Fighters Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors